This application relates to a tab on a fan platform which interfaces with an undersurface of a circumferentially adjacent platform.
Gas turbine engines are known and, typically, include a fan delivering air into a compressor section. The air is compressed and delivered into a combustion section where it is mixed with fuel and ignited. Products of this combustion pass downstream over turbine rotors driving them to rotate.
In gas turbine engines, the flow of air across the fan section is of paramount importance. Thus, a good deal of design is included. Further, recently, fan rotors have been driven by a gear reduction, and with this change, the outer diameter of fan blades has increased dramatically.
There are a number of forces on the fan rotor, and the blades. Further, it becomes important to provide as smooth an air flow path across the rotor as is possible. Thus, platforms have been included pivotally mounted to a rotor body, and circumferentially intermediate the fan blades. The platforms extend from a leading edge to a trailing edge and from a pressure wall to a suction wall.
During engine operation, the platforms can twist under the influence of various forces. As an example, there can be twisting about a pivot axis of the platforms. The platforms are made relatively thin and due to circumferential loads, rigid body motion and twisting, it is possible for the platforms to create a scoop at the leading edge between the spinner and platform. Also, twisting will change the flow path profile of the platform and effect aerodynamic performance.